GirlFriends and Girl Friends and So On
by Bows-Arrows-Peeta
Summary: This is my first time for Austin and Ally, so don't hate. This is my story on how the episode happened and so on and so forth. I changed parts of the episode I wans't completely copying it so...Anyways, enjoy my story! T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first time writing in Austin and Ally Fan fiction. I don't know what people will think, but I'm hoping you guys like it. It will be alternating between Austin and Ally's POV. I will be starting from the beginning of Girlfriends and Girl Friends and changing some dialogue and the things that happen during the time of the show. If nobody likes this story, I will not keep going. It will just put me down. I will do no chapters with just Author's Note. I don't like those

Disclaimer: Hello, this is fan fiction. Of course, I don't own Austin and Ally.

Ally's POV

My friends and I watch in anticipation to see if "No Ordinary Day" made it on the countdown. The host comes back onto the screen. "Now we are going to announce the number one music video of the day," a one flashes across the screen, "after this commercial break." The crowd of people that have surrounded the TV groaned. "It would be so awesome if our music video was number one." Austin says. His eyes light up as he says this. "Yeah, if No Ordinary Day hasn't shown yet, that means that its number one or it didn't make it at all." I mentally face palmed. That's the wrong thing to say. "Look, its back on." Trish says, pointing to the screen. Austin runs back up the stairs in front of the TV. "And the number one music is…"No Ordinary Day" By Austin Moon." We all cheer and congratulate him as he comes back down from the stairs. "All thanks to you Ally, for writing another amazing song." I smile at him. "Thanks, Austin." I say. Trish coughs and Dez gives him a look. "Oh yeah, to Trish for providing us the location and Dez for actually making the music video, there's no way I could make it without you guys." "Thanks, you shouldn't have, being your manager is thanks enough." I give Trish a look. She just asked for thanks by rudely coughing. I laugh to myself. "Why don't we all go to Mini's to celebrate?" Austin asks. "Yeah," we all say. Just then, Kira walks in. "Hi guys, I just wanted to say congratulations on the number one music video." We all stand back a little as she says this, cause you know, she has bad breath. Austin leads forward a little and takes a sniff. "Say that again." Austin says. Kira repeats what she just said. We all take a sniff and we don't end up gagging. "Is there something different about you?" Austin asks. "Not my physical appearance, but I did stop eating garlic and anchovy pizza. It really made my breath smell bad." She explains. "That explains a lot." I mumble. She seems to hear me. "What did you say Ally?" she ask suspiciously. "What, um..."

Cliffhanger, you'll find out what she says next chapter. Review please, it will make my day. Bows-Arrows-Peeta out.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people! Thanks for reviewing on my story. This chapter is dedicated to the first three people that replied on my story. (Sorry for no proper shout out, I need to write this quick and I can't see what your usernames are).

Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally. Duh

Austin's POV

"What…um…" I could see Ally was trying to think of something. I decide to answer for her. "She was saying how it's great that you made a change in your life, because changes are good for your health." I rush out. Okay, pathetic, I know, but I'm not that great at making excuses. "Awesome," Kira says with a cheery face. I really like her. Wait, what? "So, Kira," I say, "would you like to come to Mini's with us?" I rub the back of my neck nervously. "Sure, I'd love to. I'll meet you guys there." She says and walks out the door. I stare at her dreamily as she walks out the door. I go and sit on the chair in the sitting area. "I really like Kira." I say. "No duh, I saw the way you were practically drooling over her when you were talking to her." Trish says. "If you really like her, why don't you ask her out?" Ally asks. She's right, I should. "Great idea," I say. We walk to Mini's and I see Kira standing and waiting, near the counter. "Hi guys," Kira says happily. We all say hey to her, in our own ways. We sit down and order. I get Kira pizza and pay for both of our meals. "That's so nice of you Austin." Kira says. I shoot her a million-watt smile. I stare at her while she is eating. "So, do you want more mini pizza?" I ask her. She looks at her plate, that has six already, but I'm too focused on her to pay attention. "I think I have enough, but thanks." After we finish eating, Kira gets up. "I have to go, my dad texted me, but it was fun hanging out with you guys." We say our goodbyes. "Hey, Trish," I whisper to her. "Do you think you could get Ally a small bouquet of flowers for me?" "Yeah, sure," she says, but I didn't see the evil grin on her face.

I know this was short, but it was more of a filler chapter. A couple things, first, I know Dez isn't really in the story, I'm sorry, but his character is kind of hard to fit into the plot, you know, because he's Dez. This chapter is actually not that good, partly because I'm horrible at writing in the POV of a guy and I'm a girl that has no experience in that whatsoever. Tell me what you think. Give me some ideas. Review! You know what to do! Bye.


End file.
